


A peaceful, guided meditation

by Lusus_naturae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusus_naturae/pseuds/Lusus_naturae
Summary: A guided meditation, to form a soul connection.





	A peaceful, guided meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The aliens of my very special group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+aliens+of+my+very+special+group).



> A guided meditation, to form a soul connection. Picture for inspiration will be included, https://youtu.be/Uvt5TZy0aAc < music, Of course, you can use your own soft music, whatever makes you feel relaxed and at home, this was just my vision. A little thought, first. I am Buddhist in belief, but meditation is for EVERYONE. whatever your belief, culture, background, it is simple a way to relax, focus your mind, and to make your day a little brighter. I promise you, you're only doing good here, putting back into the world, and the universe, with this little act of love and positivity. So, let's begin!

Make sure you're relaxed, every muscle melting into the chair or bed under you.... Close your eyes and drift into the peaceful silence until you find yourself awaken to.... 

The sun is warm on the back of your neck, it's bright here, in this field of long grass, but it doesn't hurt your eyes. You stretch your arms out and feeling itch of the long grass against them.. It surrounds you, but again, you feel nothing but the nature around you, and the total freedom of being here, in this moment. 

Close your eyes for a few minutes, feel the sun on your face, feel the way it relaxes your shoulders, humidity just right, a fresh, but somehow still warm breeze fills your lungs and you feel more alive than ever.  
.........  
.... 

You question, for a moment, why you're here... Then you remember. You were meeting someone. Your mind is hazy on who, but you know the sense of peace and total stillness you get from just thinking about this person's presence, alludes it to being someone very special.  
You continue slowly forward, happy to just wander this field. Your legs know where they are going. You trust them completely.

Close your eyes again, consentrate on that music you're starting to hear fade into your consciousness. Slow, methodical music, very quiet. Just take a moment to listen. Fall into the beat.  
.........  
....

You move closer to the sound, and to your delight, a small, orange, open tent-like feature flutters in the breeze, and you're closer than you think you should be in a matter of seconds. The music fades into your mind a little more, like it's swirling in the air and holding you, keeping you grounded. You part the last of the long grass and the beautiful little space is revealed to you, a small white table in the middle of the undercover area, surrounded by cushions. You take in everything, even the light hanging in the middle of the tentish structure, before you notice the man sitting on one of the pillows, cross legged, smiling. You smile brightly as you are so over come by a sense of peace, and love, that you say nothing as you sit right opposite him, cross legged too, both of your knees touching.  
You take a long, silent moment just to look into thoes blue eyes.  
.........  
....  
"You are my divine being. That's why I am here."  
You whisper softly, a smile on your lips, he reaches out and takes each of your hands in his, and you feel that sweet, affectionate touch.  
"We're all divine, sweetheart. That's why we're here."  
He whispers back, with a glint in his eye  
"You're here to relax... To stay grounded... I'm extremely flattered that I am the one you chose to come to."  
You smile, and nod, bowing your head a little in total and utter respect for this being.  
You close your eyes, and once again, for as long as you need, and take in the moment. The soft music washes over you while you are still, your hands are warm in his velvet touch. You're both breathing in sync. In for count of five, out for the count of five.  
.........  
.....

As you open your eyes, you notice his hands are gone from yours, but now, they're pouring a drink of the purest water, into a wine glass. He takes the glass between his hands and closes his eyes.  
"This water will sustain you. This water will relax you. This water is for you, and only you. Love. Light. Peace. Protection."  
The glass between his hands begins to glow the brightest white, wisps of sparkling air coming from the surface of the liquid, as if he was pouring a part of his soul into the contents of the glass.  
You close your eyes and you place your hands over his on the cool glass and breathe in the moment.  
"You have to go home, now." He hands it to you, and smiles, guiding you to take a long drink.  
"Don't forgot to come back when you need something. But for now? You'll drink the water, infused with my very heart and soul, which means I'll always be standing right beside you."  
You take a long few gulps of that water and feel it tingle through your body in the most peaceful way. You begin to fade out of this perfect scene, and back into your physical body, laying, sitting, peacefully where you always were, having travelled further than most beings do in their lives... All that way, to create a soul connection that you'll never lose.

Sweet dreams, babies.


End file.
